Concussion Rifle
Name: Type-50 Concussion Rifle Model: Merchants of Qikost Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy Type: Directed Energy Weapon Scale: character Skill: Missile Weapons: Concussion Rifle Ammo: 6 shots Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic Caliber: Superheated Plasma Range: 1-100/200/400m Blast Radius: 0-1/3/4/5m Damage: 5D/3D+2/2D+1/1D+1 Description: The Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy or the T50 DER/H, otherwise known as the Concussion Rifle, is a Covenant infantry weapons. Design details The T50 DER/H fires explosive bolts of superheated plasma. When the plasma bolt hits a surface, it produces area-of-effect damage and a small "kick" to its users and objects. This kick is not, however strong enough to knock away those under the effect of Armor Lock. The plasma projectiles also have a great downward arc to its shots, much like the Fuel Rod Gun from Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. The weapon has only seen limited use, its most notable combat deployment being the Fall of Reach. It was later used by the Covenant Remnant in 2557. Because of its relative rarity, the UNSC has theorized that its use is restricted either by branch or unit. The weapon has been described as the Covenant counterpart to the M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. In general, the Concussion Rifle resembles the Brute Shot, but has a different mode of operation: instead of firing a straight, linear-path projectile like a Brute Shot, the Concussion Rifle fires a plasma projectile that arcs due to gravity. This projectile's arc is less pronounced than a Wraith's Plasma Mortar, and is similar to the gradual arc of descent from a Fuel Rod Gun projectile. The Concussion Rifle, much like the Fuel Rod Gun, is not very effective for longer ranges due to its arc of descent. It can empty its magazine very quickly and is useful for knocking around land vehicles like the Warthog, which can actually be sent flying through the air with enough rapid fire. The projectiles are capable of deflecting small arms fire from assault rifle bullets to something as heavy as a Wraith mortar blast. Advantages *The concussion rifle is very good at disorienting your enemies as the blast sends the target into the air and the flash momentarily blinds them. A sprinting Spartan can immediately be stopped in his/her tracks with a general shot in front of them or a direct hit to the front. *When your enemies are sent into the air by the blast they are helpless until they hit the ground again. You can use this to get in a headshot. *Due to the concussion rifle's ability to send enemies flying into the air, you can use this to send a particularly strong target such as a Hunter off the map to instantly kill them. The effect can also be used to jump with the weapon for less self-damage than jumping with a grenade. *This effect also makes it an effective anti-vehicle weapon, as multiple shots fired from a Concussion Rifle can make a Warthog flip through the air in an often-humorous manner. *The projectiles of a concussion rifle can potentially save your life from an otherwise fatal shot of a sniper rifle bullet or other powerful projectile. The projectiles in question must collide with the concussion rifle bolt to be successfully deflected. However, this is extremly hard to accomplish. Disadvantages *Though capable of flipping vehicles, the Concussion Rifle's blast is not nearly as powerful as the human Grenade launcher or the Brute Shot and takes around five to seven blasts to kill an Sangheili Ultra depending on your difficulty. *Its small magazine and narrow ammo capacity means applications for this weapon are very limited, and therefore very underused in multiplayer Matchmaking. *Because of the aforementioned ammunition issues, along with the knockback effect, it consequently becomes more beneficial for the AI than the player, who can also make use of bottomless clip and impossible rapid fire compared to the player. *It is very difficult to kill a shieldless Kig-Yar with this weapon, taking between two and three shots. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy *thedemonapostle